Drunk
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: When Saphira falls for Eragon, who is now married, she gets an urge and makes a plan intended for her young rider. Rated M for sex and language. Don't read if you think it's wrong, I don't mind flamers though. Hope you like it. R&R. In Saphira's POV. Njoy
1. Chapter 1

Eragon- Prologue- Brain Storm

Drunk- Romance- Started: 4/16/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Eragon fanfiction. Yes, it's a Saphira/Eragon. It takes place with Saphira falling in love with Eragon and she makes a plan that she never thought she would ever make. Oh and alittle friendly advice, it's rated for two reasons… Story is 1****st**** person view from Saphira.**

"Where is it, where is it." I watched Eragon walk around the room looking for his gift for his wife. I sighed, '_If only he knew._' I thought to myself, forgetting our mental connection. He looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes, "Knew what Saphira?" he then gave me his little coy smirk, "You have it hidden don't you?" This caused me to look away from him, both in fake innocence and to isolate myself from his gaze and I spoke, '_I do not know what you speak of little one. Honestly I have not seen what you are looking for._' If I could smile, I would have the biggest sly grin on my face. Eragon smiled at my smart remark, "Uh huh, so where is it, you know I need it. Arya is having her birthday today and I need that gift."

I shiver at the elf's name, but sigh and I stand up, revealing a small box under my forelegs. I watch- with lustful desire- Eragon retrieve it, feeling the cool wind rub against my legs as he swiftly walks over and swipes it from under me. His intoxicating scent tickling my nostrils through the breeze. I breathe heavily with lust and quickly lay back down, quivering, trying not to lunge at my handsome, dirty haired, rider.

The war was over and me, Eragon, and the others had made way back to our homes. Me, Eragon, Murtagh, and Thorn, who Eragon was able to free, had returned to Ellesmera with Glaedr's Eldunari and the elves, while the others headed back to their homelands. Roran, Eragon's cousin, had tried and failed to convince Eragon to return back to Carvahall, Eragon had other plans though, politely refusing. Even Roran's beautiful, convincing wife, Katrina, couldn't convince my rider. Eragon's small plan was to woo his everlasting crush, Arya. He did and with surprise, they married the next month.

Thorn, may the gods bless his young heart, tried to impress me by calling me the most gorgeous dragoness he had met- me knowing that I was the only dragon in particular, besides Shruikan, that he met- or he would try his natural scent, rubbing against me "accidently". Though I wasn't angry with him, if I was in his position, a male dragon with developing and crazy hormones, I would try that with a pretty dragon myself. But I wasn't but we still became the best of friends. We got lucky that the last dragon egg hatched for a small girl from Eragon's home town and it was female, so maybe Thorn could try his luck with her when she got old enough.

Now I sound like I didn't care for my own kind anymore, well to tell the truth, I wasn't that much. I had developed a small obsession with my rider since day one and during the war, it grew but I ignored it, it wasn't until after said war, that I couldn't ignore or deny it any longer, I had forbiddingly fallen in love with Eragon, a small two legged person. But that wasn't even the worst part –which falling for Eragon wasn't bad, it was wonderfully, purely awe-inspiring- I mean now I have to try and not rip the competition to shreds.

Arya.

I look around the room; it was the same elf tree house that I and Eragon stayed in before. But that's what was amusing about Arya and Eragon, even though they were married, they didn't live in the same household, I guess some sort of sexual lust protection thing. Well I really need that right now, get me away from this sexy dragon rider. I look over at the opening. The wind gusted gently and brushed my scaly face and I looked back at my young rider, I had never told or for that fact mentally locked from him my feelings for the fear of making him un-comfortable. Besides I wouldn't have what it took, he was in love with Arya, she was in love with him, and I was in love with him. But I was a dragon, he was a human, elf hybrid, how could it work out, we were better off how we were.

Eragon opened the door and looked back at me with his regular dress attire on. "Are you sure you don't want to come, it will be fun." This caused me to huff ungratefully and Eragon gave me a glance I had never seen from him before, but I could tell it was of irritation, I pointed one of my sapphire eyes at him, the irritation on his face only added to his attractiveness.

"What is with you Saphira?" Eragon's body shifted towards me. I scoffed, my lust and love for him disappeared and anger replaced it,

'_Eragon, why do you think Arya loves you? Do you think it's even real? I know for a fact that she just "likes" you because you killed Galbatorix and his ass of a dragon, Shruikan!_' My eyes closed so I didn't have to see him, but I could still fill the pain I was throwing upon him, '_She just loves you… because… because you're the last free and good willed Dragon Rider. She doesn't love you for who you are._' I looked towards him, the anger within me was strong enough to seep into his mentality. '_WHY DO YOU THINK SHE REJECTED YOU THE FIRST TIME AND ACCEPTED THE SECOND! THE FIRST TIME YOU WERE NOT A PROFESSIONAL DRAGON RIDER, BUT THE SECOND YOU WERE GALBATORIX'S SLAYER AND COULD RIGHTFULLY TAKE THE TITLE "DRAGON RIDER"! BUT YOU ARE SO BLINDED; SHE PROBABLY HAS SLEPT WITH OTHER…_' My sentence was interrupted by a wave of anger from Eragon, who verbally yelled at me as I cowered low like a punished dog,

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ARYA! DON'T EVER MAKE HER OUT TO BE LIKE A WHORE! I KNOW SHE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM AND THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU! BEING MY DRAGON AND MENTAL PARTNER I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!" Eragon's face gave a red heated look.

His outburst was my downfall; he was so dominant over me, so beautifully dominant of me, just like a true male dragon. What I wanted in a male. I looked at him and stood; ready to talk back when I stopped and looked behind him. He turned around and saw her, the one of our subject, standing behind him, his face drained of his redness and he froze.

"Arya! Um, hey, uh, you didn't hear any of that did you?" Eragon chuckled nervously and Arya swiftly glided into the room and kissed his cheek,

"Eragon, my husband, any louder and the whole forest would hear you." She spoke in her same sing song voice; she looked back at me and looked at my eyes, apparently seeing my jealousy of their love. "Saphira, you're still a young, beautiful dragon. You have been in heat for the past two weeks. Don't you have a mate yet?"

I shake my head to the sides to show my denial and softly growl, '_Good evening Arya. Happy birthday._' I seem to involuntarily shiver at the formal greeting to her. Arya brushed her flannel dress that she was wearing, she wore her same boots and her long sleek black hair flowed behind her. Eragon came behind her and hugged her waist and they laughed together. It was so beautiful that I wanted to sob. I wished I was her, I wished I had her beauty and I wished I could have Eragon wrapping his arms around me like that, but he couldn't, hell, he could barely hug my neck. They stopped and Eragon whispered something to her and she looked at him,

"Well yes, you can tell, I mean… dragons that are in heat, have ridiculous hormone levels." I scoffed, '_More than I can say for you bitch._' Arya and Eragon looked at me and asked me what I just said, I told them I said nothing and Arya got back to her little lesson on dragons, "It makes them get strange behaviors, just like a woman on her menstrual cycle." Eragon nodded and I looked at him and quickly looked away when his eyes landed on me.

"So is that it Saphira, you're in heat, and that's why you're in such an easily angered mood. Wait, she's been like this since early autumn, the day me and you got married Arya." I tensed and Arya looked at Eragon,

"Well, some female dragons have multiple heats in one year, so that happened last season, it was probably another heat phase." I relaxed at Arya's excuse for my behavior. Eragon nodded and looked at me, his gaze strong enough to pierce my hide,

"I had always noticed her strange behavior. It's not like her to be like this." Arya nodded in agreement in unison with my brilliant rider.

"Well Eragon, we better get back down to the party." Arya made her way back to the door and I noticed Eragon walk up to me. His sly grin brightly showing. I huff ungratefully and he then makes a fake sad face with his head tilted and though I know it's fake I still give in and I lower to the ground and whimper. Eragon rubs my muzzle affectionately and I hum deeply through my throat. His touch is so hot, it feels as if he just took his hand out of the heating chamber, it's excellent. His face shows concern and I whimper some more,

'_I hate being angry with you little one, I don't know what has gotten into me. Damn heat._ _I understand if you want to abandon me, punish me, or not pay attention to me for the rest of our days._' I look up at my rider, he gleams so fragrantly in the candle light. He smiles and hugs my muzzle with arms of blazing fire. I sigh and Eragon looks into my eyes,

'_I could never do that. You know why?_' he asks me childishly and I sharply exhale a 'why' and he scratches the tip of my nose and says out loud, "Because I love you so much. You're my most favorite dragon in all of Alagaesia, that's why." I chuckle and he smiles, radiating senses of serenity and beauty, every thing a dragon is. I shiver, but not of repulse like when I talk to or speak of Arya, it's a shiver of lust. Lust for my young rider.

As Arya and Eragon make their way out the door, Eragon pokes his head in one last time and looks at me and gives me a reassuring look, '_Are you sure you don't want to come, the cooks made meat just for you… and they have a ton of mead.'_

I look at the blonde male in front of me. I assure him I don't want go down there but then my eyes widen, as a un-expected and not me idea came to mind and I looked at my rider once more, '_Did you say 'mead' little one?_'

**A/N: Like I said, first Eragon fanfiction, so it might have sucked. So as you can see, Saphira's in heat and is desperately in love with Eragon. But what plot does this blue dragon have up under her wing, huh? You'll see in the next chapter. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon- Chapter 1- Initiating the Plan

Drunk- Romance- Started: 5/27/2009

**A/N: Well here's chapter 1, one thing for you transforming Eragon or Saphira fans, I'm not transforming anyone. By the way, I know Saphira is out of character, it's a… "side affect" of her heat. As for Arya, her character is a little hard for me to understand and express, I'm so sorry about them being OOC. **

I walked down to the party with Eragon and I look around. The party was being held outside on a platform raised about three feet off the ground. There were three posts on each side of the evenly square platform, in between each one, at the top, was a rope that held some of the elves' flameless lanterns. The platform was big enough to hold twenty tables, plus one table were the elf of the hour and her family sat, and a huge area big enough for twenty dragons, big enough area for me and Thorn that is.

I looked down at Eragon who smiled up at me and he walked off gracefully and I examined him and lie down. Eragon sat on Arya's right and Islanzadi on her left. I looked at a small barrel of mead that was stationed next to me to drink when I felt like it. Amusement and excitement filled my being, my plan was about to be put into progress.

As everyone took their seats, I noticed Angela the herbalist sitting beside one of the elves at the second table, she got up and walked over to me and sat beside me and Thorn who had just taken a spot on my other side, I could feel his gaze pressing on me like a billion pounds of cow meat. Angela looked up at me and smiled,

"I foresaw something dragon." She spoke with amusement and I look down at her with an immense sapphire eye,

'_And what is that Fortune teller._' My mind connected with only hers so no one else could hear. She looked back at me with the slyest grin on her face,

"I just hope your little plan works out," she giggles and embarrassment floods my body, "just try not to hurt him, alright. We still need him just in case." she laughs and walks off as Thorn looks at me hard. This time I look back at him,

'_Thorn, do you want me?_' I speak with a hint of annoyance in my tone. Thorn ignores my tone and his mind floods mine, happiness that I'm probably about to accept him flowing from him, that's all I need to know from him,

'_Get over it._' I quickly say to him before he can answer, '_I'm in love with my rider. I want him and that's the only male I want, so please for the Gods' sake and your sake, leave me be._' Thorn's emotions changed into despondence and I slid away from him. I felt bad for him and I hated being mad at people, only I did it when needed be.

The party went on as planned and everyone hadn't asked Eragon anything about his little anger incident with me, which was good, cause he seemed to have forgotten about it –and me- all at the same time, this was all according to plan, it was all perfect. Islanzadi went on about how beautiful her daughter was, during which time I distracted myself from her, and then everyone sat about feasting and commenting on their years knowing Arya and then the gifts came upon her.

I watched as everyone gave her a simple gift that they made with simple materials, a dagger made of pure silver, a cape that looked similar to Islanzadi's swan feather one, a new dress and all sorts of others. But then came Eragon's, as he walked to his wife he stood there before her and he handed her the box that I had hidden underneath me before. She opened it and what was in it made everyone stare in awe. I finally got a glimpse of it as Eragon took it from the box and placed it upon her neck. It was an ice blue sapphire cut into the shape of a heart, bordering it was what looked like a gold dragon holding it over its chest like its own heart, and holding the pendant was pure gold chain.

As I listened I heard Eragon tell her of how he made it himself and he went threw all the trouble just for her. She looked up at him and embraced him, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. My body quivered more then ever, now I was furious, I was ready to pounce.

I quickly locked myself from everyone else and screamed to myself all the horrible things I was ready to roar, '_AH, ARYA YOU SICK, TWISTED, INSOLENT BITCH OF AN ELF! GODS DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE PRISSY HUSSY! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A PUDDLE OF BLOOD AND SPERM, WHERE YOU SHOULD BELONG! YOU DAMN WHORE!_' I quickly calm down and I allow myself back into the world where I can talk to whoever I wish and they can talk to me.

I think back to what I said, I could have handled that better but I didn't, the heat was getting the best of me, Gods I needed something to relieve it. But that is what my plan's result should be.

As everyone continued to eat, I noticed Angela who was watching me. My consciousness soon was invaded by her, '_Allow me to help you initiate your plan,_' her voice held amusement as if she was going to enjoy this as much as I was, '_I'll distract the others while you spike the punch with the mead._' I allowed my amusement to show through and she added, '_That was your plan… wasn't it?_'

'_Well it wasn't before, but now it is._' my voice shaky out of happiness that I had a plan, '_To tell the truth, I didn't have a plan at the moment._'

Angela didn't say anything only stood up and walked to the front, everyone looked at her and she spoke loud and clear, "I would like to propose a toast to Arya Svit-kona, and wish her a happy birthday…"

While Angela had the others' attention on her, I grabbed the mead barrel and snuck behind everyone to the bowl of red punch. As I came close to the bowl I punctured a hole into the barrel as quietly as I could. I then stood on my hind legs and held the barrel in my fore legs like a human would with it in their arms and I gently and quietly administered the mead into the half empty bowl. The red liquid quickly filled up but still had a ways to go.

"I would also like to add to this my humble gratitude to Arya for allowing me invitation to her birthday. And wish my late comments on my happiness for her and Eragon, for I wasn't invited to the wedding, because _someone_ forgot to invite me. I won't name names..." Angela smiled and silently added for everyone to hear, "Eragon."

This caused everyone to laugh, including me, I chuckled slightly and then looked back at the bowl, it was full and I quickly picked it up again and I walked back to my place and sat down, no one ever knowing of my action. My mood was one of accomplishment.

I was just in time too, for as I laid back down I heard Angela, "Wow, I said a mouthful, now, who's thirsty? I'd be surprised if no one is for I might have even made everyone parched." she laughed at her own remark as well as the others and every elf including my rider got up to get some punch.

Oh yes, phase one of my plan was complete.

**A/N: Oh my… Now Angela is in on Saphira's plan and what does Saphira mean 'phase one' and what's "phase two". Wow, what's next? Oh and sorry Arya fans, I'm not trying to bash Arya if that's what you think I'm doing, I don't bash any characters. And sorry if Saphira's words about Arya are too "detailed" or harsh, just let me know and I'll try to change that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon- Chapter 2- Set Aflame

Drunk-Romance-Started: 7/8/2009

**A/N: Here's that update I'm sure everyone was waiting for. Oh, and this is the chapter that allows Saphira's goal to come to place. LEMON ALERT!!!**

It didn't take long for my plan to work. Just in the span of three hours, everyone, the elves, the human guests, and my rider were all drunk. They all were doing things that they would never do in their long lives and talking was slurred. The only one who wasn't bad as the others was Eragon, through our mental connection, I could feel how drunk he was, he wasn't bad to were his speech was slurred, but he was drunk enough to work his way in my intended place in my plan for him.

Eragon was laughing with some of his elf friends when suddenly I channeled my thought sequence to just him and I sent him fake sadness. I walked out the door, with a concerned Eragon behind me. My plan was going as planned. Before Eragon could catch up with me, I jumped up and landed in the platform made for me. Eragon mentally contacted me,

'_Saphira, what is wrong?_' his mind held concern and sadness because of me, I mentally smirked,

'_Oh, nothing little one,_' I said with fake despondence, '_don't let me spoil your night._' I rolled over on my back with my head hanging over the railing looking down at Eragon with my sad blue eyes and watched as my Rider walks to the door and walks into the house on his way up to me. I shudder, now the question is: how am I going to get him to mate me?

The door suddenly opens and I lift my head and see Eragon walk over to me, he would come beside me but my bulk was blocking the doorway so Eragon made an alternative route: climb over. I feel him use my tail as painlessly as possible as a step, and he crawled up onto my belly. I gently shudder as his hand glides over my sacred area and he quickly moved it,

"Sorry." He said apologetically and I shake my head to accept it as he continues to crawl onto my chest. He finally sits cross legged in front of me, his hair fluttering in the wind, shining in the candlelight. Eragon looked at me with his head tilted cutely,

'_Come on Saphira, what is wrong?_' he asks again and I shake my head,

'_If you must know,_' I sigh at him, '_I fell abandoned, alone, and un-loved._' Eragon stared at me questioningly with his deep chocolate brown eyes. I close my eyes and lay my head back onto the rail,

'_You have Arya,_' I quickly added to my last statement, '_I have no mate. Ever since you've been with her I can't help but feel jealousy for you two, I feel alone._'

'_What about Thorn?_' Eragon asked me and I snap my head at him,

'_I don't want him, if I mate, I want it to be for love, not because I have to continue the dragon existence. My kind can rot for all I care until I find the right mate._' I said to my shocked rider.

'_Saphira, you don't care for you kind anymore?_' Eragon looked at me hard,

'_I didn't say that, what I said was that I was going to wait for the right mate, and that was more important to me than the other dragons. It's selfish I know, but I don't want to be the one who mates with the wrong male and then I get hurt in the process._'

Eragon looked like he suddenly understood my concern for my race's kind and my own self being. My sadness soon became real and I quickly added,

'_I feel so abandoned and alone as well because you seem to only care for Arya now. It's as though… I… don't matter to you anymore. I am alone and unloved by anyone. I feel as if you only look at me as a dragon now, not…. not as your friend._' My voice suddenly becomes shaky and I feel Eragon's beautiful, soft touch rub against my chin in a sign of affection,

'_Saphira, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel such a thing. But you know that I still care for you and I still love you, you're more than a dragon to me, you're my friend and life companion. No one, not even Arya, can take that place from you._'

I lift my head up, '_Prove it._' I say to my rider and he looks at me like I've just become a hydra.

He shakes his head and I know he's thinking of some way to prove his care for me. He climbs off me back into the room and then looks at the door and then back at me, well, more like in between my hind legs.

"Should I?" I hear him ask himself and then I watch as he walks over to the door, locks it, and then walks back over to me.

I start to ask him what he is doing but instead I throw my head back in a pleasurable growl as I feel Eragon stick two of his fingers into my sacred area. It's not as big as a male dragon's penis but I don't care, it's still able to please me. Suddenly he turns his fingers to the sides and pulls them apart opening my vagina and he sticks his face down at it and then licks the inner walls causing my to gasp at his treatment as waves of pleasure rush through my body.

'_Oh Eragon, oh, don't stop!_' I scream at him as the new feeling overwhelms me. My rider looks up at me,

'_I don't plan to anytime soon my beautiful dragon._' He says in a charming way and I moan as he begins to move his tongue in a thrusting motion. I shiver as I feel my body heat begin to rise higher than normal. Suddenly, Eragon stops and I look down at him glancing at him questioningly but then I see something that makes my clitoris soaking wet. Eragon undid his belt and allowed his trousers to fall to the ground and he walked up to me taking off his shirt, I look at my nude rider and I settle my tail, allowing him to use it as a settlement for his footing.

But before he positions himself I use my forelegs and pick him up and sit him on my stomach and crane my neck to put my jaws over his manhood. I look at his penis awe inspired; I never knew how fascinating a human's penis was. I clamp my jaws over his rod and I begin to work the muscles in my mouth. After a good two minutes of exercising them I feel my mouth go into a sucking position and I breathe in and suck my rider off making him gasp, apparently he didn't know that dragons were capable of this. I keep my work up, trying my best to not use my sharp teeth and only using the tip of my tongue to tease so that the hooks on it can't rip his manhood to shreds. I can see that he can tell what I'm trying not to do and it's making him uneasy. I send him a reassuring note to not worry and he relaxes some. Suddenly Eragon then clenches his groin muscles and then sighs and I feel a thick fluid burst into my maw. I pull away and look back down as a white substance runs down from the slit on the tip of his cock down the stiff shaft. I look away from my gasping rider and roll my tongue around my maw savoring the taste of the little amount of sperm that I'd received from Eragon's loins. I finally tilt my head back and swallow and look back down at him,

'_You taste good little one._' I say to him and he smiles proudly and then moves back down to my cunt and positions himself. I lay my head down and then I feel his dick enter me and I gasp. His dick is small but size doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I love him. I tighten by vaginal walls around the small appendage and I hear Eragon gasp as I tighten against him and he thrusts a little harder and I feel his hips ram into my thick hide and I moan. Suddenly I feel his tip touch my virginity mark but it doesn't break it but it still hurts a little bit because of him hitting it hard.

Eragon rams a little harder and I scream (of course verbally I roar) through our mental connection which encourages him to go faster and deeper almost breaking me. Suddenly I feel the ecstasy and pleasure in my body seem to make my stomach heavy and I feel something way more new.

'_Ah, Eragon, oh yes… GODS, something's happening. Uh, oh, ERAGON!!!_' I scream as I suddenly contract on my rider's dick harder and he practically explodes his seed into me and my fluids seep through and coat his waist and all of his lower body in a clear sticky substance.

Eragon falls against me gasping and I look at him and he smiles at me but the smile soon fades,

"Ah, what the- OW!" Eragon suddenly pulls away and I roll over and look at my now running rider. "OH THAT BURNS!" Eragon ran for the bathtub and jumped in the cold water and sighs in relief and looks back at me,

'_Why didn't you tell me that dragons have a flaming hot orgasm, literally?_' He says to me and I feel a blush come across my face and I then watch as Eragon bathes my essence off of his lower body, he gets out and then gets into his night outfit in gets in bed,

"Goodnight Saphira." He says as he blows out the candle. I curl myself up and lay down, thinking of what I good night my rider had given me but then my head snaps up.

Now that I've thought about it, for someone who was drunk, Eragon seemed to act fine, and on top of that, come to think about it, I hadn't seen Eragon drink anything tonight. I then remembered seeing the fortune teller talking to him.

I suddenly channel my energy and find my target and then yell out, '_ANGELA!!!_'

'_You're welcome!_' comes the woman's reply.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Ha-Ha, well, what did you guys think. Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please review.**


End file.
